


Here's Five Reasons Why (not that you need them)

by TheBuzzingOfLies



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Misgendering, Non-Sexual Submission, Not A Genderbend, Sub Sans, focus is on Razz and Sans, nonsexual dominance kink, potential transphobia-related triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBuzzingOfLies/pseuds/TheBuzzingOfLies
Summary: Slim is getting uppity, and Razz is getting overbearing. Life on the surface is strange and confusing and out of control, and not even Blue, Razz's boyfriend, can be there for him in all ways. And then Razz encounters yet another version of himself who just might be the solution -- if he can convince Sans it's worth it.





	Here's Five Reasons Why (not that you need them)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this first chapter is tiny. Yeah. that's because I'm teaching myself that posting things that aren't perfect is okay.

Razz was pretty pissed off, in all honestly. He checked his phone _again_ , but there was no reply from his brother. No new message. Apparently, Papyrus, aka ‘Slim’, had either decided to put him on silent, of drop his phone off a cliff. Given the way that his brother was glued to his phone, Razz highly doubted the latter.

This was important. He’d managed to get his brother an interview with a potential employer, and the window of opportunity was vanishingly small. If his brother didn’t get back to him, and didn’t make it to the appointment, then they were both going to look like boneheads.

Perhaps, his brother needed some reminding about how exactly this relationship worked. Razz was Slim’s protector, his owner. It was _him_ that drew people’s attention, that gave Slim stability and love in a world that was constantly trying to get at both of their throats. Being in a different universe, on the surface, didn’t change anything.

So it was a good thing that the mailman had come that morning with a package for Razz. It was a collar, bright yellow with a large silver buckle. Slim would adore it. Razz couldn’t wait to give it to him.


End file.
